


for you, my princess, anything.

by polarisparker



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bravery, F/M, Grief, Loss, Memories, Moving On, Nostalgia, and i love all four characters to death, boys crying, but both deaths made me cry, i don't actually ship these that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarisparker/pseuds/polarisparker
Summary: Sokka and Lance think about the loves they lost in the comfort (well, it isn't quite comfort) of the stars and the ocean.





	for you, my princess, anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar: The Last Airbender-- Book One Spoilers; Voltron: Legendary Defender-- Season Eight Spoilers

**Striking blue eyes.**

_Like nebulae_ , Lance thinks. His body is sprawled across the roof, his unfocused eyes taking in the blurry stars. They’re so far and so few, compared to the girl he once held, the ethereal princess with supernovas in her touch and galaxies in her smile.

 _Like glaciers_ , Sokka remembers. His boat rocks on short, choppy waves, and land is nowhere to be seen. The ocean is dark, the snow is white, and his eyes are rimmed with red. There’s no one with him. No one but Yue, perhaps, watching from behind the clouds.

**Deep brown skin.**

_Allura curled into him, his hand on her cheek._  
_Allura’s tears reflecting dim light, making her seem metallic.  
_ _Allura’s marks glowing, bathing her dark skin in bright pink light._

 _Yue under his arm, carefree in the open air._  
_Yue’s smile crinkling the skin around her mouth, her eyes.  
_ _Yue’s beauty, even in the red of a lifeless, extinguished moon._

**Bright white hair.**

_Like strands of silver._ Lance reaches forward absently, as if about to stroke her hair. His hand finds nothing but dandelion seeds floating hopelessly in the still air (white, yes, but not the right kind, never the right kind). His fist falls to rest on his torso, somehow hollow and impossibly heavy at once. One of the seeds brushes his chin, but he finds himself unable to smile.

 _Like it was woven of starlight,_ Sokka muses. He sees traces of the color in whitecaps on the water. But there is only one source of light bright enough to match his love, and for as long as he’s been on the ocean, it has been hidden by the clouds. It might be a sign for him to move on. But the ancient spirits _exist_ to be worshipped, so Sokka devotes himself to them. To her.

He prays, and he prays.

**A creased forehead.**

_Because of her duty_ , they think. It’s a sharp thought, an angry one, but it is quick to melt. Emotions don’t last long these days, not since the fighting ended and the silence began.

 _Because of the war._ Was it worth it? They reach for warmth, but they find cold stone and damp wood instead.

 _Because of me._ They curl into themselves. The thought comes often, but it seems to hurt more and more every time.

The memory of Allura’s touch is more bitter than sweet. _She only held me for my sake.  
_The memory of Yue’s gentle smile brings guilt, but no pleasure. _I didn’t deserve her._

Their sighs are cut short by a burst of light in the dark of the sky.

In Lance’s watery vision, it seems to distort into two glowing eyes.  
From Sokka’s view at the bow of his ship, it gleams like the moon.

Seconds later, the light is gone. Lance shifts on the heels of his hands, his hair mussed by a sudden breeze. Sokka slumps onto a glistening railing, curls darkened in the powerful sea spray.

Two ordinary humans alone in the dark.  
They cry the tears of broken men.

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for this ~500 word piece full of "intentional" sentence fragments but i delivered anyway! it's been rolling around in my mind ever since i watched the book 1 finale (so, yesterday) and i decided to write it after i dreamed about it.  
> yep, it's my first time watching avatar. judging is illegal.  
> find me on twitter @polarisparker!


End file.
